XION: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


At long last, I have Xion's manual done! Wow…I was playing when I said in the last one (Roxas) that I wanted it out before Christmas but I didn't think I'd really nearly take that long! Gomen nasai, Xion, xD!

Anywho, read it, like it, love it and review it!

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a delightful XION unit! Please read this manual carefully to ensure of proper care and handling for your model.

**Accessories **

Standard Organization XIII cloak

Original Kingdom Key

Make-up kit of dark shades only

**Common Personality Settings**

Happy/Playful (default)

Philosophical/thoughtful

Defiant

A small beacon of light amongst the Nobodies, those fortunate enough to coerce her into speaking find that XION is very boisterous and a Happy unit. It doesn't take much for this personality mode to come to life.

XION units are intelligent units and like to question things such as their existence, what is the meaning of life, and how can they squeeze themselves into a Sailor Moon costume that is four sizes too small? They are very interested in learning their origins and in matters of the heart, causing them to sometimes speak in a Philosophical manner only rivaled by the leader of Organization XIII.

Shreds of the Defiant mode of the XION unit had been seen before her abdication of the Organization but this unit eventually makes the ultimate decision to leave the Nobodies. For her sake, try not to let superior units hear her thoughts on them for they may lead to an early termination.

**Compatible/Incompatible Units**

XIGBAR: If a side had to be chosen, XIGBAR's are enemies to XION units. Seemingly friendly, they are really spying on the XION unit to track her progress.

In rare cases, the spying has been noted to become inappropriate so it's not wise to own both of these units if possible.

VEXEN: Due to being the creator of replica units like XION, VEXEN units have declared themselves their 'father'. More Defiance becomes evident with the totalitarian parenting of VEXEN units and these two will squabble with each other often. Despite this, it is still suggested to own them both. Their ties have no possibility of death like wit other units.

ZEXION: Nothing more than a classmate in the homeschool program that VEXEN runs. XION's believe that ZEXION units are dumber than her and thus will adamantly ensure that they never see their papers. ZEXION units have been kind enough not to shatter her delusional thinking with the harsh truth that he's five times as bright as her. There's no harm in dual ownership of these units.

SAIX: SAIX units are emotional tormentors for XION units, calling them 'lifeless dolls' and never failing to remark that she has low intelligence for not speaking to him or ever showing her face. Considering that SAIX gets along with few, these two are rivals.

AXEL: Excellent buddy to AXEL units, although it might be seen that she's second in favor for a ROXAS unit.

LARXENE: Physical tormentor to XION units, it takes little to nothing to set these two fighting. When not kicking around a DEMYX or NAMINE unit, LARXENE's love to antagonize XION. Never own these two together.

ROXAS: XION's are very close friends to ROXAS units due to their linked past. It is best to always own these units together…which might invariably mean you would need to buy an AXEL unit as well.

RIKU REPLICA: This could be considered XION's 'brother', born before her in the replica program that never came to fruition. The two have a small sibling rivalry in that REPLIKU adores their father, VEXEN, wanting nothing more than to please him while XION scoffs at his affections and is more outspoken against the scientist. No physical harm has ever been reported between the two so it is alright to own both.

RIKU: These units are the sole love interest to XION units. RIKU helped XION to understand her past and was sympathetic to her desire to originally stay as she was and not rejoin with SORA. In some cases the affections are returned, although sometimes the RIKU units have bigger goals on their minds. Due to the touch-and-go nature of these two, it is not suggested to own them together; nothing would be worse than having to live under the same roof with the person who rejected you.

**Handling and Care**

XION's do not fare badly for caring for themselves and are tidy about their surroundings (perhaps second to a MARLUXIA unit). In a household where she must live with her father, she will do the cooking, knowing that he will eat anything his 'precious little girl' serves him.

When she's feeling extra rebellious, XION likes to sometimes show it by dressing in classic gothic attire (which is where her make-up kit comes in). But XION knows that she is only a wannabe and after enough teasing from a real goth, reports show that she will become mild-mannered again. Considering she's only posing, patience is the key to dealing with this attitude.

Owners should also be aware of just how closely related XION is to SORA. As the memories of his friend KAIRI, there are rare times when she will go through a metamorphosis and take on his appearance. Do not be alarmed! It only lasts for an hour or two at most and then she will return back to her original form.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My VEXEN unit failed to recognize my XION unit as his daughter. After a Parent's Day at school, she came home heartbroken (no pun intended for the Nobodies) and sobbing and screamed how much she hated him. Is there any way to kick-start them having a better relationship?

A: Unfortunately, not all VEXEN units will see the XION as heir daughter. But a good way to maybe point them in that direction is to purchase the scrapbook the original VEXEN unit created in the factory which serializes the development and creation of the replica units. Such a memento might help him see the value in what he made and will want to become a part of her life.

Q: Are you sure it's alright for XION to date RIKU? 1, every RIKU I've crossed with seems to only want SORA. 2, If REPLIKU was made from RIKU's DNA, wouldn't that mean she's dating her own brother?

A: …Yeah, we never said the dating between units was perfectly sensible. Often times, it's not (look at the miss-matched pair of VEXEN and MARLUXIA for example). It can't be helped that REPLIKU is related to RIKU but do know that they are nothing alike. REPLIKU is much more abrasive and arrogant, a remnant of our original RIKU's. As for RIKU wanting SORA, well…RIKU is at the most bi-curious so tell your XION to keep trying.

Q: My XIGBAR unit had a spazz attack and randomly screamed out that my XION unit looks like 'him'. When he regained consciousness, he had no idea what I was talking about or who 'him' referred to. Does the company know?

A: XIGBAR might be referring to VENTUS, who's heart is being held by SORA. XION appears to others as they want to see her. XIGBAR/BRAIG knew that VEN was now part of SORA, and that XION in turn was part of him as well. This connection makes him sometimes see VENTUS within her. As for your XIGBAR unit, seek therapy for him for it won't do for him to continue having spazz attacks in public.

Q: My XION unit transformed and got stuck like that! Now I have a unit with the body of a girl and the face of a boy! She's a broken piece of garbage!

A: No, your unit wants to be a transvestite! Open your arms and embrace her…him...them…

~.~.~.~.~

We hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

*snort* Okay, so I _had _to use a line from Vic Mignogna's Real Fan's of Genius skits…yes, that's where that Sailor Moon comment comes from, xD!

I'm still unsure if this will be my last manual. Some would like me to at least expand into Sora, Riku and Kairi so I might tentatively consider that (while I've not checked, I know there certainly aren't that many Kairi manuals out there. Poor girl doesn't get much love, xD).

If nothing else, I would like to do Sora's. He ties in with so many people (hell, EVERYONE!) and it'd sort of bring things full-circle.


End file.
